Archery bows fundamentally include a riser having opposite ends and a handle therebetween, flexible limbs extending from the ends of the riser and having free ends, and a bowstring coupled to the free ends of the limbs. One type of compound archery bow typically also includes eccentric cams at the ends of the limbs. The bowstring is typically coupled to the cams around an outer circumference thereof, and power cables are typically coupled around other circumferential portions of the cams to control bowstring draw characteristics. Another type of compound archery bow includes levers coupled to the ends of the limbs and having rearward ends to which the bowstring is coupled, and forward ends and midsections to which power cables are coupled to control bowstring draw characteristics.